A hoop house is a tunnel with a flexible material applied around a series of hoops. The flexible material, for instance, can be made of polyethylene. Moreover, hoops included in conventional hoop houses oftentimes are semi-circular, square, or elongated. Hoop houses are commonly utilized as greenhouses; for instance, incoming solar radiation from the sun can heat an interior of the hoop house faster than heat can escape from the hoop house, which can warm plants, soil, etc. enclosed within the hoop house. Accordingly, a hoop house can be used as an off-season greenhouse, where the hoop house can retain heat during cool weather and protect crops from the environment (e.g., thereby extending a growing season). Moreover, a hoop house can provide higher humidity than that which is available in the environment. Further, a hoop house can protect crops from heat, bright sunlight, strong winds, hailstorms, cold waves, and other environmental conditions. Hoop houses can also be used for other purposes such as storage or shelter.
Hoop houses are typically secured to the ground with conventional anchor posts. A hoop house can be secured to the ground to mitigate displacement of the hoop house under various environmental conditions (e.g., wind, etc.), which otherwise may damage the hoop house or contents within the hoop house or cause a position of the hoop house to be altered. For instance, one end of an anchor post can be vertically driven into the ground. Moreover, an opposite end of the anchor post can include an opening into which an end of a hoop may be inserted, for example. According to another example, the hoop can be attached to the anchor post utilizing a tie or the like. By way of a further example, ends of each hoop can be driven down into the ground and act as anchors.
Installing anchor posts can be costly and labor intensive, as anchor posts oftentimes are accurately located and driven down several feet into hard or irregular surfaces such as concrete or rocky soil. An improperly located or insufficiently buried anchor post can compromise stability and safety of a hoop house.